Phineas and Ferb (2012)
Phineas and Ferb 'is a platformer videogame developed by Disney Interactive Studios and Sega scheduled for release in 2012 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii based on the hit Disney TV show ''Phineas and Ferb and shares its name with the show, its first videogame, the upcoming movie, and of course the main characters''. ''In the game, the characters are entirely redesigned in Anime-style and the setting is resembles a futuristic world. Gameplay Players can take control of Phineas (and Ferb in co-op mode) in order to complete tasks such as finding parts for gadgets and progress through the story. Gadgets seen through the show such as baseball launchers, anti-gravity launchers, superspeed shoes, ect. can be built and used to battle foes and overcome specific obstables. Players can also play as Isabella (and Baljeet) and Perry (and Peter the Panda) to assist the boys using Isabella's leadership and Agent P's supersecret agent moves, fight alongside Buford to gaurd Baljeet while he deciphers codes and save progress with Irving and his scrapbook and camera. Rather than a health bar, the player are faced with a "Bust-o-meter" which Candace uses in a new attempt to bust the boys. The Bust-o-meter fills up as the boys take damage and if it fills up completely, Phineas and Ferb are busted and the player must start over from the previous checkpoint (Irving). The Bust-o-meter can be decreased by picking up Snacks. At certain points, the boys can use the Kiddie Ride rocket and the Beak suit (Kiddie Ride unicorn as Isabella; hovercraft as Agent P) to progress through the game. At specific periods, the game have musical numbers in which the players must collect enough Notes to battle opponents with Phineas' guitar. Plot summary It was 2100 hours at O.W.C.A. Headquarters and all was quiet. But then, Carl detected unidentified approchers and was about to raise the alarm but Major Monogram convinced him it was probably some lost civilians. He then told Carl to head on home for the night and that he'll take care of things. Carl was confused about this (Majo Monogram never handled anything by himself) but, not willing to pass up an opportunity like that, did as Major Monogram told him to. Later, at 2115 hours, robots showed up at the Headquarters and began attacking and invading it. The agents that were on gaurd duty did their best to hold off the robots but were outnumbered and outmatched. Then, a man dressed entirely in black annonced that he wanted to gain the Agency's info on the Eternal Hearts and the location of the one who can unlock its secrets: the Forever Princess. Just then, Perry the Platypus came from out of nowhere and battled the robots and got the documents on the Infinite Heart. The man then told his robots to stop him but Perry managed to get away from them. Phineas and Ferb were putting the finishing touches on their new Super Deluxe Coaster of Coolness. Phineas was off to get the last parts when he bumped into Isabella who was on her way over to see what they were doing (or so she says). Phineas claims that he and Ferb are building an ice-themed rollercoaster and asks if she wants to help. She said that she would love to help and so they got the other parts. Afterwards, they saw Ferb was attacked by the Brobots. Using the coaster, they managed to put an end to their reign of terror. Wondering what that was all about, Ferb traced their signal to some abondoned mansion outside of town. There, Phineas and Isabella found some parts of the Brobots at the front gate. Following the parts inside the house, Phineas asks Isabella why she was coming along with him to do something that might be very dangerous. Believing that it was the perfect time to tell him now that Ferb wasn't around, she was about to tell him that she loves him when they heard a ghostly moan. Phineas then spotted a bunch of ghosts appearing in front of the house. As it turns out, they were just robots in sheets. Heading inside and following the parts to the roof, they found Thaddeus and Thor who were planning revenge on Phineas and Ferb for humiliating them that day they built those forts. They apparently got help from some guy in black who needed Ferb for some reason. Phineas, who was very confused, asked why he needed Ferb but Thaddeus said, "Don't know, don't care, as long as I have my revenge!" He then revealed behind the curtain a giant robotic platypus monster and told it to attack Isabella first. Phineas getting in the robot's way told Isabella to run but she stayed to help him out. They put up a good fight against it but it was no use, and they were thrown to a corner by it. Seeing their doom, Isabella tried again to confess her feelings to Phineas but then Perry (as Agent P) appeared and caused the robot to get knocked off the roof. Phineas at first was confused but was glad he and Isabella were saved. Thaddeus and Thor tried to get away in the confusion but were caught by Carl who was dressed as a statue of armor. Phineas, remembering what they said about Ferb, was about to rush back to see if Ferb was okay. But apparently Ferb was brung to the haunted mansion by Carl and Perry. After Carl explained everything, Phineas said that maybe they should head by to Headquarters to see if Major Monogram became aware of the situation. Carl said that he tried but apparently the man in black took control of the Headquarters and believes Major Monogram had been taken prisoner. Their only chance was to find one of the Eternal Hearts and then he would have to let them into Headquarters. Perry took the Maniscripts leading to their exact locations in the battle. They said that the first one was in the Arctic. Perry was setting out to get that heart in exchange for Major Monogram but was stopped in his tracks by Phineas and the others who wanted to help. Carl said although it was dangerous, Perry was going to need all the help he can get so he excepted their help. As they were about to go to the Arctic, Phineas asked Isabella what she was going to say earlier but Isabella said that she wasn't in the mood right now; it was going to have to wait. After successfully gaining the Blue Heart, they all went to Headquarters to propose a trade with the man in black: the Heart for the Major. The man in black welcomed them in to give it to him in person if they can. Apparently, he invented mind control helments for the Agents disguised as their usual fedoras. After making it through the mind controlled Agents, they were finally up against Major Monogram who was also under the man in black's influence. When they turned him back to good using the Musical Guitar, Major Monogram told them to get out of there and get the other Hearts before the man in black did and so they did. They managed to escape all of the traps set by the man in black still leaving Phineas with so many questions on his mind. ''Who is this guy?' What does he want with the Hearts? What exactly do they do? And what is it that Isabella wants to tell me? "Phineas, we can talk about it later!" she said. ''How did she know I was thinking that? ''he thought.' After collecting the Red (Egypt), Yellow (London), Green (China), Purple (Austrailia), Cyan (Atlantis) and Orange (Egypt) Hearts, Carl claimed that the Pink Heart was next to collect and it was located in Paris. Seeing the opportunity to see what was on Isabella's mind, he decided to find with Isabella's help as a stategy to find out. By giving Isabella the best day of her life while they were in Paris, she let her fantasies of Phineas get the best of her and told Phineas that she always waited for a day like that to come. Phineas was flattered at this and the fact he now knew what Isabella was trying to tell him earlier. As she was about to finally tell him, they spotted a glowing object in the stream nearby and grabbed it. It was the Pink Heart! Just then, Candace snatched it out of Phineas' hand and transported herself to Tokyo where the annual antic convention was being held using the phone the boys made for her in Candace Disconnected. Luckily, they managed to track the Heart's signal and stopped Candace in her tracks. Just then, for some reason, the Heart was glowing even brighter and there was a flash. After that, Candace gained limitless power calling herself the Control Freak. They managed to beat her and regain the Heart using the NRG Drainer. After that, Candace didn't see to recall what happened and Phineas explained by saying, "You went all out!" Just then, the man in black appeared stating, "So, you managed to gain most of the Hearts. I'm impressed and by impressed of course I mean completely pressed!" He then captured Carl (who pushed Ferb out of the way), Perry, Candace and nearly Isabella in zero point energy beams and snatched the Hearts from. "I was going to use Ferb to build a machine to drain the Hearts of their energies," he said, "but I guess Carl will do instead! And if you want to see him and Perry alive again, you are to retrieve the White Heart in the Himalayas and bring it to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. at midnight!" He then vanished into a black cloud of smoke. Seeing no other way, Phineas had to do what he said. But Ferb pointed out that he tried to capture Isabella for more reasons that just for ransom, she was the Forever Princess (the only one who could naturally access its power). This gave Phineas new hope and so they got the White Heart and raced to save Carl and Perry. There, the man in black was anticipating their arrival. He then revealed himself as Dr. Doofenshmirtz who was planning to use it for a robot he would use to bring the entire Tri-State Area to his feet at long last. While he was monologging on how sweet victory was going to be after he gains it, Phineas sneakingly grabbed the the Hearts, freed the others and attempted to get away but Dr. Doofenshmirtz anticipated it and attempted to grabbed the Hearts. however, Isabella used the power of the Hearts to create for Phineas a new more powerful version of the Beak suit. Using it, Phineas and Ferb managed to stop Doofenshmirtz's giant robot. After that, Perry set the robot to self destruct and got everyone to Headquarters before it could blow up using Candace's phone. Phineas, excited that they won, got to Isabella and kissed her right on the lips. Reliazing what he was doing, he tried to apologize for it but Isabella didn't mind and returned it. Ferb then said, "Well, I guess theat's over with." Just then, Carl accidentally activated the Other Dimensionator and got everyone transported to another dimension to which he said, "Oh snap." The screen then cuts to black with the words "The End?" Trivia *The events of the game take place after the events in the series and is non-canon for reasons obvious to the player. *Throughout the story, there are several Phinbella moments. *This is the second game released for the Playstation 3 and Wii (Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension) and the first game for the Xbox 360. *This is the second time Phineas and Ferb travel the world (Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!) and to alternate dimensions (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension). *The game makes a reference to Wizard of Odd by making the Land of Odd a bonus level in the game. *Perry happens to know about Isabella's crush on Phineas. *Ferb and Carl act as the main guides in the game. *Although Ferb is not playable outside of co-op mode, he is seen as Phineas' and Isabella's guide and in cutscenes. *The game ends in a cliffhanger so a sequel is being created. Characters *Phineas Flynn - the most playable character in the game *Ferb Fletcher - acts as a guide and playable in co-op mode *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - second most playable character *Perry the Platypus - third most playable character *Carl Karl - acts as a guide Category:Phineas and Ferb games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Canclled games